Sweet Dreams of Innocence
by Reifujin Kudeju
Summary: One-Shot; Wufei/Treize What happens when Treize comes back into Wufei's life? Will they be together, or will their worlds joined come crashing down?


Disclaimer - I do not own Wufei or Treize. they are property of their creators, which obviously wasn't me, because then I wouldn't be wasting my time on sorry little fanfics no one reads.   
  
This is a one-shot fanfic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sweet Dreams of Innocence*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chang Wufei silently roamed a desolate, windswept hill in silence, his hands clasped behind his back. He had left his silky ebony hair down today, a strange occurance for the mysterious justice-driven seventeen year old.   
It had been exactly two years since he had killed his beloved. Tears still stained his pillows every restless night. What little sleep he got was tormented and twisted by nightmares of Him. Why would that haunting image not leave him in peace?! Why, night after night, day after day, second after agonizing second, did that man rape and destroy what was left of his sanity? Sally always tried to comfort him with sweet whispers and gentle touches, but he didn't want that woman! She was naught but lustful for his body.   
The former Gundam pilot deliberately kicked a tiny, dying wildflower. It's dispersed and mostly crushed petals were caught by a chilly breeze and rose into the air. Wufei caught a browning petal in his hand, and looked at it, sighing. "Why! Treize, why must you torture me so?! You have continuously killed my soul, is that not enough?! Must you also drive me insane?!" He threw a small stone over the side of the hill, and sank to his knees slowly, burying his head in his hands.   
"Treize. . ." "What is it Wufei?" came a gentle voice above him. Wufei lowered his hands, seeing two black booted feet, and followed a long pair of jeaned legs, up a well-muscled torso concealed by a simple white shirt, to His face. "T-Tre-. . .Treize?!" Wufei rose to his feet. Even though he had become taller and more muscular, Treize was still slightly taller.  
"Were you expecting Santa Claus? Come on, I'm not THAT fat." Wufei gave a quiet, strangled laugh, tears surfacing in his dark eyes and sliding down his pale cheeks. "Dear me, it wasn't that funny," murmured Treize gently, taking Wufei into his arms, allowing the smaller boy to cry into his shirt, letting out all his pent up feelings.   
"Treize. . ." cried Wufei into the man's chest, gripping a fistful of his white, now tear-stained shirt. His shoulders shook as his body wracked itself with sobs. "It's alright, Wufei, shhhhh, it's alright," soothed Treize gently, holding him close. Treize fingered the silken strands of Wufei's hair. "You let it grow longer," he commented quietly, still holding Wufei comfortingly, rocking back and forth softly. "Wufei, oh Wufei. . ." he murmured softly, not knowing how to comfort the boy who he held so close in his embrace. It felt good to once again have Wufei's body pressed against his gently.  
Wufei slumped against Treize, and the taller had to embrace him tighter suddenly to keep the teen from falling. "Wufei?" "I. . .I'm just. . .tired. . ." "Dear child. . ." Treize picked the exhausted Wufei up into his arms gently. "I'll take you back to my home, alright? It's only about a quarter of a mile." Wufei was too weak to answer, the shock of having Treize back overwhelming him. Treize started down the hill quietly, cradling Wufei in his arms.  
  
"Treize!" cried Wufei. Treize jerked upright. "What is it?!" he replied in surprise. Wufei turned ever so pale pink. "It was a nightmare. I didn't mean to wake you." Treize smiled gently. "It's alright." Slipping his fingers to intertwine with Wufei's, Treize inquired, "Did you sleep long enough? Do you need more rest?" Wufei sat up slowly, tucking a rogue strand of hair behind his ear. "No, I'm alright." He looked at Treize. "I don't remember falling asleep though." Treize gave a slight smile.  
"It was on the way down the hill. "Oh," was the simple response. Treize laughed, standing slowly, opening the blinds in the darkened room. Bright early morning light seeped through the window. "It's morning?" questioned Wufei, rubbing his eyes slightly. "No, it's midnight," came the light, sarcastic response. "You've changed," commented Wufei blandly, watching him.   
"I've been away long enough to change, Wufei." came the soft response.  
"Too long, in my opinion." retorted Wufei bitterly, as Treize looked affectionately at the indignant Chinese boy in his bed.   
"Wufei?"  
"What?"  
"I think you moved your legs a bit to much in your sleep."  
"Speak sense, Treize."  
"Look down."  
"Wha-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE Dam-!" Wufei quickly pulled the sheets over his satin pants, which now had a long rip in the area between the legs. Treize turned politely back to the window, but he could not contain his warm laughter.   
"You shouldn't have been looking!" exclaimed Wufei. "I've seen it before." was the nonchalant reply. Wufei shut up immediately, turning scarlet. Treize smiled silently, turning back to Wufei. "I really hate you sometimes." grumbled Wufei, looking away. Treize laughed again. "Oh, why?" Wufei couldn't answer.  
  
Wufei tossed restlessly in his sleep, shivering quietly. There was a presence that should have been beside him, but wasn't. He sat up, and looked around. He was in his own bedroom. He looked down, and blinking, tucked a strand of hair back slowly. "Where's Treize? he was obviously here. . .It wasn't some dream." he murmured, covered his unclothed body with the sheet slowly, sighing. "Did he leave?" he wondered aloud.  
"No, Child, I was just walking about." Treize reentered, fully dressed. "What time is it?" asked Wufei softly, feeling suddenly self-conscious. "About six in the morning, why?" "Just wondering why you were dressed, that's all." "Oh." Treize smiled, handing Wufei a cup of tea seemingly from out of nowhere.  
"Thanks." Wufei yawned widely. Suddenly the taller man burst out laughing. "What?" demanded Wufei. "I was just thinking of how funny it would be if you showed that side of yourself on the battlefield. "My entire life is a battlefield Treize. It's one long war and I don't know if I can win."  
Subdued, Treize sat down slowly, laying a gentle hand on Wufei's shoulder. "Don't worry, Wufei, I'm sure you can make it through."Perhaps. . .perhaps, Treize." murmured the Chinese boy quietly. Treize slipped a finger beneath Wufei's chin. "You will, I know i-what?" Wufei had jerked back as if Treize were on fire. "You. . .you're hand's are freezing."   
Treize blinked. "What's wrong with that?" Wufei shook his head. "I don't know, Treize, I just. . .nevermind, it makes me sound even weaker than I already am." "You are not weak!" was the firm response from the former OZ leader. "Never think that Wufei, you are anything but weak." Wufei silently looked away, keeping his mouth closed. "Wufei. . .What's bothering you?" Silence.   
"Wufei, please, tell me, what is wrong--" "You're wrong Treize! It's you! YOU are the PROBLEM! I kill you then you come waltzing back two years later expecting everything to be peachy! You expect me to fall right into your arms and let you play with me how you wish! The worst part is I DID fall right into your arms like your puppet! You see me as only a toy! You're like that damned Sally! I'm in love with you, and you think it's funny! You--" "--ry." "What??" snapped Wufei. "I'm sorry you think that." answered Treize, walking from the room. "Treize. . . Treize? Treize!"  
  
  
"TREIZE!!!" cried Wufei, searching through the rubble of what used to be the L-4 Military base. He knew that's where Treize was at the time he's seen the shocking announcement on the news. Several other people were shifting rock as well. "Wu-man, is that you?" Wufei's eyes narrowed, and he knelt, hauling back a large chunk of concrete. "Maxwell." Wufei held out a hand to the boy. "I'm surprised Heero hasn't found you yet." Duo looked away. "He's here too somewhere, as is Trowa. I don't know about Quatre." Suddenly they heard Quatre's worried voice calling out for Trowa. "Quatre! Over here!" called Duo as soon as he managed to get out of the hole he was in. He had a few scratches but that was the extent.  
Quatre spotted them, and quickly made his way over the broken chunks of stone and concrete. "I can't find Trowa!" "We know. I can 't find Heero and Wufei is apparently looking for Treize." commented Duo. "HEY! It's one of the Gundam Pilots!" "Is he alive?" "Yeah!" "Trowa?" "Heero?" exclaimed Quatre and Duo simultaneously. They ran quickly over. It was Trowa.   
Several helped pull him out. He had an obviously broken leg, it having been crushed by a large rock. "Trowa!" exclaimed Quatre, literally attacking the injured boy.Trowa blushed, and smiled ever so slightly. "I'm fine, Quatre. . " he murmured. "Hey! I think there's someone over here too!" came another voice. Duo and Wufei looked at each other worriedly, before scrambling over the rubble to the place even more people had gathered. Milliardo Peacecraft's limp and battered form was covering, and probably had been protecting, that of Heero.   
"Heero. . .?" Duo knelt beside the tall, well built young man, who now lay limply, as if a rag doll. Duo scooped him into his arms. "Heero. . ." He buried his head in the crook of his neck, his shoulders begining to shake. Milliardo was pretty badly injured. He suddenly gave a weak cough. "Is H-Heero alright?" he ask immediately, glancing around. "Milliardo! You're alright?" exclaimed Duo, smiling a bit. "I think he'll be okay. .."  
"I'll not make it much longer." stated Milliardo weakly, as he strenuously pulled himself into a half-sitting position."What do you mean?" asked Quatre, who'd walked over silently. "I'm going to die. I got hit too hard. . ." Quatre placed a hand over his lips, but it didn't prevent a horrified gasp. Milliardo grinned slightly. "Everyone. . .thought I was dead before, a second time around won't matter. . .At least I'll be away from Relena for a while." Milliardo spoke around his ragged and shallow breathing. A couple of them laughed weak and half-heartedly. "Relena will probably commit suicide when she finds out." "Oh darn. I'll have to put up with her in hell too."   
"Milliardo. . .Are you. . .are you really going to. . .?" "Yes Duo." Milliardo smiled sadly. "The world continues to turn. . .and so I shall die yet again. But, at least both Heero and I didn't perish, right Duo?" Milliardo suddenly winced, putting a hand to his chest. "Relax, Milliardo. Y-you'll be fine." "I see why. .you always made it through battles. . .you're headstrong. Duo.. . I. . .I'm going to die, medical technology won't be any use to me, not now." Duo shook his head, tears coming to his eyes. "Milliardo, you can't die! You. . .you just. . .no. . ." Milliardo looked at Duo silently. "Heero. . .Heero's in love with you, you idiot! You can't die! He won't have a reason to live! I only h-" "Duo, hush, I know." "What!?" came everyone else's voice in unison.   
"I know how Heero feels about me. Or at least thinks he does. Wh-why do you think I protected him? Duo, he feels more for you than you realize." Milliardo sighed slightly, slowly laying back down. "Don't let Heero miss me too bad, I'm not worth it." Milliardo suddenly tensed, before closing his eyes slowly, smiling. "And tell Noin. . .I'm sorry." a final breath passed from his lips, and he was gone.  
Quatre looked as if he were going to cry. Duo looked in shock. Wufei stood, and turned away abruptly.  
  
Two weeks later, Wufei sat silently in the wreckage of the military building. All other searchers had given up, and there was still no sign of Treize. He knew that if he'd not senselessly blown up like that in Treize's face, he wouldn't be. . . Wufei couldn't finish the thought. He remembered the other pilots and felt more sorry for Duo than himself--for once. Heero had lost all his personal memories, and didn't even recognize Duo when he'd awoken.   
"Excuse me, are you Chang Wufei?" Wufei turned glancing up. "Yes, what do you want?" A cute young woman in a white nurses' outfit bent down to him, holding a clipboard. "A Mister Treize Kushranada's been asking for you. He's at the local hospital, room three-thirty-four." Wufei stood slowly. "You must be joking, no one has found Treize's body yet." "Actually, they did, a few days ago. He awoke this morning around six." Wufei still looked skeptical, but he nodded, motioning for the nurse to lead him. As he knocked softly on the door of room three-thirty-four, a gentle, familiar voice called out, "Come in."  
Hesitantly, the young man stepped within the small confines of the hospital room, and stopped short, his face going whiter than the snow that was beginning to fall outside the window. "Treize?" "Who were you expecting this time? God?" chided Treize, smiling. Wufei sat slowly down on the edge of the bed. "How. ..how are you feeling?" "Horrible. But better now that you're here." Colour returned to Wufei's cheeks in a pink blush.  
A silence fell between them. Finally, Treize spoke. "How did Alexis find you?" "Who?" questioned Wufei, looking down at the man quizzically. "That cute nurse, she's about twenty?" "Oh, her. Easy, I've stayed at that wreckage site mostly for two weeks." "What for?" Treize sounded surprised. "Trying to find you, what else?" Wufei looked down. He stayed silent a moment, then looked up.   
"I'm sorry!!!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Wufei blinked. "I shouldn't have walked out like that, I didn't want to hear it, because what you said was true. I did think it was funny you were in love with me, but it was more of an ironic funny than humorous. I didn't want to hurt you, so I tried to keep my distance from you, keep it perhaps a casual love, but it all went wrong. . .I fell in love with you, Wufei, and I just kept getting more and more confused until I just. . . snapped. Please, I'll understand if you want to walk out and never speak to me again." "Hush, Treize. I know you're not seriously dumb enough to think I could leave now, after all we've been through?" Wufei gave a slight smile.  
"I'll always love you, no matter what I say." Wufei stood, walking to the window, placing a light hand on the cold glass, watching the thick snowflakes drift slowly to the busy streets below. "Treize?" "Hmm?" was the soft reply as Wufei turned from the window. "How. . .how do you really feel about me? And don't say anything just to satisfy me."  
"I love you, Wufei." responded Treize, sitting up slowly, not looking at the boy. "Like I said, I tried to keep it casual, but I just couldn't. I apologize for what I did. I know it was wrong." Wufei lay down beside Treize, stifling a yawn. "Perhaps. . .we can be together. . .forever?" he asked drowsily before he was asleep.   
Chuckling slightly, Treize tristed the silky black strands of Wufei's hair between his fingers, murmuring, "Ahhh, the Sweet Dreams of Innocence."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I do hope you liked mah little one shot ficcy. ^.^ I might do something with the Duo/Heero thing where Heero lost his memory. . .*shniiiiiiff* But oh well, I am ebil, what can I say?  
  
Milliardo: Why do you like killing me off?  
  
Because it's fun.  
  
Milliardo: Not for me you evil bit-  
  
I'm proud of it too. So, shut. up.  
  
Milliardo: *Hurrumph* grumble grumble. . . 


End file.
